First Time Back
by perfect-piece-of-forever
Summary: When The Baby That Split Up Charlie And Renee , And The Same Baby That Phil Refused To Keep Return's To Forks To Meet Her Long Lost Sister , Isabella Swan , Will All Be Wasted ? Will She Survive Human Or Will She Have To Become Something More.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note : No I Do Not Own Twilight And It's Saga . Nor Am I In Contact With Summit Entertainment . I Only Wish For It .**

Prolouge

A searing pain burned through me and I realised that this was the end. When everyone tells storys about what happen's when you die everyone always say's how peaceful it is, almost like drifting. And how your whole life is supposed to flash before your eye's. I didn't. All I saw was his face. Which made me happy. At least if I was going to die my last thought's would be about him. If I would have been able to smile, I would have been grinning with joy. Then a new thought entered my mind. If he was my life, then surely if I was to die he to would. I had to stay alive, to keep my heart beating. I couldn't leave him. Suddenly a new pain startled me and agony burned through my heart.

**Author's Note : Please Tell Me What You Think , All Review's Needed .**


	2. Back Again

**Authors Note's : 1st Time Writer Please Give Me A Review Tell Me What You Think . If I Should Delete Or Keep . Thank You . Enjoy .**

As I crept up the stone porch steps I couldn't help but take in my surrondings. The White Mansion looked so modern yet it seemed fit in perfectly with it's woody surronding's in the light forest , like nature , it was so breath taking and looked like it should have been owned by someone famous . It was like something out of a fairy tale . The soft patter of rainfall brought me back to reality , and I realised that it was now or never . I sucked in a hugh breath then proceded to knock on the door.

I heard a slight movement inside then in the same second a quick gasp and the door was open.

In front of me a most glorious angel stood , his ruffled bronzed hair made me want to run my hand through it and his piercing gold eye's made me want to look away self conciously . He felt my timidness and turned his eye's away . I looked him once over before returing back to his most astounding feature , his face . His body was also staggerably beautiful , he wore a grey jumper which clung tightly to his ab's and shoulders on his legs he wore casual deep blue jeans and yet he managed to pull them off and look insanely gorgous , like he had just stepped off a Vogue catwalk . He felt my glare and shifted uneasily , I glanced down at the floor and blushed a deep red .

"Hello." The angel chimed , his voice whisphered like a waterfall. "Hello." I my voice not as half appealing as his , I turned to him and met his gaze "I was wondering if an Isabella Swan was here?" I asked quickly .

A voice from behind him startled me , "It's Bella Cullen now but yes I am She ." She slipped her long slender arm's through the angel's , and his arm wrapped automatically around her waist . She was too unbelivably stunning that I was lost in her perfectly heart shaped face . I slowly recovered myself and managed to catch the last 5 words of her sentence, " ........ how may I help you?"

**Authors Note's : Please Review . Your Comment's Will Decide This Story's Fate .**


	3. The Final Truth

**Authors Note's : If Anyone Has Any Sugguestion's About What Should Happen In The Next Chapter's Please Tell Me In A Review . Thank You .**

DPOV

"Do you mind if I come in?" I phrased the question as politly as possible. Bella nodded and stepped slightly to her left hand side allowing me enough room to step in, pretty kind seeing as to them I was a complete stranger to them.

Gingerly I crept through the white stone porchway, and into the fairytale castle. I the middle of the room sat the most utterly stunning family in history. Each of them beautiful in their own way. Three sofa's sat around a T.V.

On the first one sat. A hansome blonde male, 24 as a estimated age, clearly the father of the family, abnormaly pale white skin like Bella and the angel. Next to him sat a petite caramel coloured female , around 26 years of age, the wife of male and mother of the family. She to had the same snow coloured skin as most of the family. On the other side of her sat a couple, a male and female probably 17 and 19, one with jet black spikey hair and the other honeysuckle blonde, who looked like he was in pain. Their beauty was astonding.

The second seat held only space for two. One a big and burly male, 19, with chocolate hair that curled round his face ,his arm lounged around the other's shoulder's. The female, 18, an amazing blonde bombshell. She looked like a model that had just stepped out of a photo shoot. Her blonde curls hung around her elbow's and shone like the sun.

The last seat was filled three teenager's. The first two sat gigging and flirting with each other, one female, 15, with chocolate brown curls that dangled to her waist, the other a tanned male, 19, with black wet looking hair.

Next to them sat the most gorgous of them all, another tanned male, 17.

And he was looking my way, the second I caught his eye's I couldn't help but stare into them. At that moment I felt heat rush through me and burn my heart, I knew he was the one.

"I'm sorry." I whisphered dropping my gaze from the boy and turning back to Bella, "I didn't realise your family were here."

"It's fine." She replied. "I'd like to introduce you. Like I said I'm Bella, this is my husband Edward," she said pointing to the angel. She then continued in the same order I had. I flicked my eye's to each one in turn. She pointed them out in their pairs "And this is Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Renesmee and Jacob. And finally Seth." My eye's lingered on Seth for a while before turning back to Bella.

"So what did you want?" Bella asked.

"I think you may want to sit down." Was my reply to her. I had a quick think of how I was going to phrase it. I waited untill she looked like she was settled before I started. "Well," I looked at Bella meaningfully, "Your parent's were together at the begining of your life and I'm the reason their not today." Bella went to interupt, I shushed her by saying, "question's in a mineute." I paused thinking over the story in my head before continuing. "Renee and Charlie had you and had decided they didn't want any more so when Renee discovered she was pregnant, Charlie accused her of cheating. Renee left Forks with you and fled to the only other man who may have been the father. A man named Phil. Phil wanted to be a baseball star and didn't want to be tied down to a baby, you at the time were 5 and he could handle that. So Phil made Renee give up that baby." I waited letting the information sink in. "That baby was me. I found out my story after my foster family passed away, I never had a clue. I didn't come here because I wanted you to take pity on me I came here because I thought you should know, that I'm your sister, Bella. Charlie was the dad." I sighed and took in a deep breath.

Esme was first to recover. "Do you have a home to go back to?" She asked me. I didn't know how to reply, I didn't have a home to go back to. I shook my head slowly.

The big one Emmett was next, "Cool another little sister. And a cute little one this time." I smiled, I was only 15.

Bella looked at me differently before standing up and hugging me. I was glad my family were finally accepting me. I hugged her back. Then I broke into tears.

Everyone was there at once then hugging me, and I felt happy. Seth and Jasper were the only one's still sitting in there chair's. I reminded myself to ask someone about that later.

"Finally a sister who know's how to use their wardrobe." Alice said pulling me into the biggest hug yet. I heard Rosalie growl at this comment. "You know what I mean't Rose." Alice replied. I laughed.


End file.
